


【仏英】集合吧！一点也不开心的荒岛生活

by qm_aq



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qm_aq/pseuds/qm_aq
Summary: 动物森友会paro
Relationships: Dover - Relationship, England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship





	【仏英】集合吧！一点也不开心的荒岛生活

一、

“我不干了！”连续加了一星期班的柯克兰先生将积压许久的情绪聚集在了拳头上，狠狠捶到了面前的桌子上，杯子也被震得颤抖起来，里面热腾腾的红茶在摇晃了几下后重新回归平静。在锤下时才想起来力的作用是相互的，但是被愤怒冲昏了头脑的他想收手已经来不及了，只能眼睁睁看着与桌面亲密接触的地方腾起了一片暗红，接着脑袋里一片空白，随之而来的是卡在喉咙中无法发泄出来的痛苦呻吟。

“第八次了，接下来他一定会大喊『我要辞职！』，然后回家偷偷干完所有活的。”隔壁桌的同事悄悄对新来的实习生说道，正好被亚瑟听了个清楚。

“我要辞职！”亚瑟立刻站了起来，气呼呼地走向了老板办公室，刚刚小声嘀咕的同事在暗地里给他竖了个大拇指。

三小时后的他抱着装满了自己办公用品的纸箱，在公司楼下瑟瑟发抖。

二、

作为一个传统的英国人，亚瑟是坚定的茶派，但是那天晚上去便利店买了一堆酒精饮料，然后将自己锁在了房间内，并且调高了电视机音量。

“是我炒了老板，是我不想做这份工作！”亚瑟狠狠灌了一口酒。

“早就看老板不爽了，他和红酒混蛋长得很像，每次看到他我都想朝他脸上来一拳！不……十拳！”

……

“当初是我甩了他！就像今天我炒了老板一样！”

……

“都是混蛋！”

……

三、

亚瑟是被接连不断的门铃声吵醒的，按捺下宿醉的不适后摸索着捡起乱扔在了不同房间的衣物，穿戴整齐后才开了门。

“柯克兰先生打扰了，我如约来收回你的房子了，感谢你对我们工作的支持。”门外站着两个陌生人，并没有因为等待露出不耐烦的神色，看到他出来后立刻举了举帽子，笑得更慈祥了些。

“什么意思？！”亚瑟被刚刚的话搞得一头雾水，开始怀疑自己是不是还在做梦。

“昨晚您说要将您的房产捐给我们福利院，我们将用您的钱做以下这些事，如果没有异议的话我们就通过房屋经纪人办理过户手续了。”其中一人递给了亚瑟一份详细的清单。

才开始亚瑟觉得这件事被贝克特的剧还荒诞，并试图寻找周围隐藏起来的摄像机机位，之后一定有一群人拿着拉花跳出来对他说『surprise！』，将他出丑的样子一帧不减的在电视黄金时段播出去，成为大家茶余饭后的笑料。关于这点他脑海中已经有了大概的名单，并且将嫌疑人锁定在某一人身上，内心暗自咒骂了一百遍。条款读到一半时亚瑟握紧了拳头，悄悄仰起了下巴，尽量保持着面部绷紧的状态。在读各项条款标题时他已经被感动得不行了，最后终于在情绪上头时脱口而出：

“好的我同意捐赠我的房屋以及财产，希望你们能善用它。”

一个小时后亚瑟提着手提箱在街口瑟瑟发抖。

四、

亚瑟从没想过一个月内会同时经历失恋、失业甚至流离失所，而且伦敦的天气向来很糟糕，导致他心情更差了。现在他无处可去，得尽快找地方安定下来，之后找份工作才能确保自己不会被饿死。但是向来没有存钱习惯的他积蓄并不多，公寓之类的租金很贵，便宜一些的只剩下汽车旅馆。经常出入汽车旅馆的是一些正值热恋期的小情侣，想到糟糕的隔音后亚瑟皱了皱眉头，立刻排除了这个选项。

心烦意乱地在街头晃荡了几个小时后，电器店橱窗里的电视播放的一则广告引起了他的注意，驻足观看了几分钟后他进入了电话亭投了几枚硬币，脸上终于有了笑容。

五、

亚瑟是自愿参加无人岛移居计划的，然后掏干了最后一毛钱选了能选的最贵一个套餐，对方得知他有移居计划后反应很快，当天晚上就把他接到了无人岛上。

一觉醒来后亚瑟终于有时间查看周围的景色。岛上确实充满了最原始的风景，目前有着最基础的服务处，以及暂时没运营的机场，之后全是……草草草树树树。他试图在小岛上找到一棵茶树，这样还能保留愉快的下午茶时光，结果绕了一圈后只看到了梨子树，还有几颗针叶树和阔叶树，他立刻后悔了。不过在听说摘梨子捡树枝能赚钱换物资后他又活了过来，开始了充满干劲的荒岛求生……不对，无人岛休闲生活。

六、

亚瑟已经逐渐适应了岛上的生活，甚至在瞎忙活了几天后为自己建了一个喝下午茶的小花园，商店卖的东西有限，还无法满足自己的需求，不过也能勉强度日。等到事情做得差不多时他才反应过来自己的岛一直在下雨，所以平时一直在家附近忙活，等到闲下来时发现难得出太阳了，准备去海边溜达溜达。

雨后的空中出现了彩虹，朝着彩虹的方向走了没多久后就到了岛的边界。曾经由于下雨海平面上朦胧一片，放晴后才发现那里有一座岛，而且是座特别浮夸的岛，隐约可见沙滩边种满了玫瑰，最外层是密密麻麻的金色玫瑰。

亚瑟回头看了一眼自己的岛……嗯……乡村田园风挺不错的，至少岛上保持着最原始的风貌，符合自己简朴的人设。

七、

其实说实话，亚瑟内心十分羡慕隔壁岛的建设，至少看上去够气派。在机场建好后他考虑过和隔壁邻居搞好关系，这样就能摸一摸对方的家具，于是精心做了拿手的司康饼准备在下午茶时间拜访邻居，走到机场时又犹豫了起来，这时收到了一条来自隔壁的降落申请，亚瑟立刻点了同意。不过在看清隔壁岛名后亚瑟立刻后悔了，开始寻找拒绝的方式。

隔壁的岛名叫做——欧罗巴的初恋岛，乘客弗朗西斯即将抵达。

八、

弗朗西斯出了机场后怀疑自己飞错了地方，岛上看上去没有人，只有飞来飞去的白粉蝶斑缘点粉蝶和青带凤蝶，于是返回机场重新确认了名字，是日不落岛没错。

几天前他知道隔壁无人岛上来了新邻居，但是对方的机场一直没开放，看来不知道怎么建设岛。不过在等待了几天后终于有了动静，浪漫的法国人立刻穿上了最华丽的衣服，带着一堆礼物立马敲开了邻居的门，然而没有遇到想象中的热情迎接，不过弗朗西斯并没有被打击到，而是锲而不舍的寻找邻居。

好在这座岛被开发的地方不大，走了没多久后在一棵梨子树背后发现了用斗篷将自己裹成一团的邻居。弗朗西斯清了清嗓子，正准备打个热情的招呼时对方却先开了口：

“滚回你的法棍岛去！胡子混蛋！”

情理之中意料之外的声音让弗朗西斯愣了愣，不过适应能力还算可以的他立刻接了话：

“哥哥我以为司康岛上只有司康，没想到还有其他人。”

“我岛上有梨子想要吗，你岛上有什么，硬邦邦的法棍树？”

“哥哥我的果树齐了，可惜差一棵司康树。”

“我的岛不欢迎你！”被回嘴后亚瑟情绪再次激动了起来，从树后跳了出来不客气地挥了挥拳头，然后清楚地从弗朗西斯眼中看到了一闪而过的诧异，之后是不可捉摸的笑容。

“好大的一只金毛虫。”

亚瑟瞬间懂了对方说的是自己。在失恋的打击下他将心思全部放在了工作上，上岛以后一直以为碰不到其他人了，所以没有将个人形象打理列入岛建的首选项中，长长的头发和斗篷摩擦后变得更凌乱了，和光鲜的法国人对比起来显得自己像乡巴佬，而且对方还是让自己落到现在这般田地的罪魁祸首。

“我的事你少管！”亚瑟按捺住自己比壁炉里的柴火烧得更旺的火气，强行保留着一丝理智。

“有剪刀吗。”

“没有！”亚瑟虽然不知道对方要干嘛，但是气势始终不减。

“借个工作台。”

弗朗西斯毫不客气地直接走进了亚瑟家，然后做起了自己的事，没过多久便抬着一把椅子出来了。

“过来吧，哥哥我帮你打理一下。”弗朗西斯指了指身前的椅子，然后做了个『请』的手势。

“凭什么你说过去我就得过去！”亚瑟回到。

“哥哥我很有自信让金毛虫变得时尚。”

“你才是金毛虫！混蛋！”

“不想当金毛虫就快点过来。”弗朗西斯掏出了剪刀，在阳光下明晃晃的，亚瑟见识过对方的手艺，不心动是假的。

“我只想证明自己不是金毛虫，没有其他的意思，要是剪得不好我一定会揍你的！”亚瑟十分扭捏地走到了椅子边，被弗朗西斯一把拉到了椅子上。

不一会儿亚瑟就恢复了如同之前一般清爽的发型。

九、

弗朗西斯在走之前留下了一堆DIY手册，亚瑟本来是拒绝学习对方的东西的，某天无聊时才随手翻了翻，全是他不会的。

事后，根据柯克兰先生的描述，他的技能是从森林小精灵身上学到的，弗朗西斯给的手册全被他扔到了海里。

十、

亚瑟在海边散步时看到了对方的海岸线变化，多了其他色的玫瑰，以及一些稀有的异色花。由于亚瑟关闭了机场，所以不知道对方最近在忙活什么，只能站在最高的礁石上踮起脚尖观察着，隐约看出可能是几个字母。

这时候亚瑟想起了一些不太愉快的事，以为对方在挑衅自己，绕着岛走了一圈后拾了一堆贝壳，返回到了海边也认真拼起了东西，反复修改过后才满意地拍了拍手。

地上是用贝壳拼出来的巨大F**K。

十一、

据说钓鱼大赛快到了，这是一个赚钱的好日子，但是亚瑟的服务处没有升级无法参与，错过一次要等三个月。正当他焦虑的时候，收到了来自隔壁岛的邮件——

“来哥哥我的岛上钓鱼吧。”

亚瑟当然是拒绝的。

十二、

当飞机掠过海岸线的时候，亚瑟终于看清了种在海边的是什么玩意儿，主体是用玫瑰拼出来的“Love”，旁边是“Je t'aime”，还有用其他花凑出来的小心心。

花里胡哨的白痴。

亚瑟在心中暗自咒骂着，然后抵达了对方的机场。

一下飞机亚瑟就被震撼到了，回味之余头上落下了一些拉花，几乎全部沾在了他的头发上。

“Bonjour，欢迎小亚瑟参观哥哥我的爱的宫殿。”

亚瑟莫名起了一背的鸡皮疙瘩，随口回到：

“没兴趣，我只是来参加活动的。”

“在服务处报名就好了，哥哥我带你过去。”

报好名后亚瑟拿出了鱼竿，却迟迟未等到对方的行动，正准备提醒一下时，发现法国人早就躺在了树下的躺椅上，将一杯红酒举到了鼻子下面嗅了嗅。

“红酒混蛋你在干嘛？”亚瑟有些生气。

“现在阳光这么好，正适合用心感受自然的馈赠，为什么要干活呢？”弗朗西斯冲着亚瑟扬了扬酒杯。

他罢工了——

亚瑟脑海里清晰地浮现出了这四个大字。

十三、

亚瑟的需求很低，只要能参加比赛就好不太需要同伴参与，所以在报完名后迅速钓起了鱼。在他忙活的过程中弗朗西斯已经换了好几个躺下的地方，惬意无比地享受着自己的休闲时光。亚瑟忍住了给对方脸上来上一拳的冲动，专注着手上的事。

路过河边时看到了一条稍大的鱼影，于是利落地甩了竿，没过多久手上传来了震动，正是鱼儿上了钩，收紧鱼线后隐约可以看到一个偏黑的身影，用力一提终于有了收获。

是一条黑鲈鱼。

由于钓鱼爱好者们会相互攀比它的长度，这也是比赛的评判标准之一，所以亚瑟打量它时无意识地念叨到：

“几厘米啊，有几厘米？”

“哥哥我有几厘米小亚瑟你不是最清楚的吗？”

接着就是两声整齐的落水声，一个属于手滑溜走的黑鲈鱼，另一个属于失足的弗朗西斯。

十四、

亚瑟对于踹弗朗西斯下水这件事丝毫没有歉意，谁让对方不声不响地出现在自己身边，说出了那种话。

等到弗朗西斯换好衣服吹干头发出来时，天色已经完全沉了下来，坠入了黑夜。在此期间亚瑟卖了所有钓的鱼，整理好了纪念品准备回家了。

“要留下来和哥哥我共进烛光晚餐吗？”弗朗西斯问到。

“不！”亚瑟果断拒绝了。

“今晚哥哥我亲自下厨。”

……

十五、

最终亚瑟屈服了，理由是他懒得做饭了，才不是吃腻了自己岛上的东西想换个口味。

弗朗西斯在海边的礁石上修了个露天餐厅，那里拥有着极佳的位置，不仅可以观海，还能看到漫天星辰。在昏暗的烛光下亚瑟尽量放松自己，一直低头处理着盘子里的东西，还是不可避免地想起了不愉快的事。

对面的法国人是自己的前男友，他俩的感情开始得很突然，结束得也很突然，以弗朗西斯提着一个手提箱住进他家为开始，又以弗朗西斯提着手提箱关上门为止，之后便再也没了消息，没想到会以这种方式再见面。亚瑟以为对方在分手后回到了自己的国家，结果竟然做了和他一样的选择，放弃了所有东西到了陌生的孤岛上生活，然而亚瑟想不通对方这么做的理由。

法国人生性浪漫，和他在一起后大部分时光还是非常愉快的，但是双方似乎还保留着什么秘密，所以一直没有完全敞开心扉。不知道对方现在怎么想的，但是自己是无法心平气和地和对方相处下去。说实话亚瑟有些怨恨对方，对方似乎恢复得很好，看上去丝毫没受到上段恋情的影响，只有自己尚未走出失恋的阴影。

“我吃饱了，要回去了。”亚瑟放下了刀叉，起身后将椅子恢复到了原位。

“流星来了，许个愿再走吧。”弗朗西斯刚说完，他背后的天上出现了带着长长尾巴的星星，在深蓝色的帷幔上沿着对角线划过。在气氛使然下亚瑟闭上了眼睛，胡乱地许了个愿望。

“我许好了，这回真的走了。”亚瑟不耐烦地摆了摆手，算是道了别。

“你许了什么愿望？”弗朗西斯突然问道。

“我许了不想再看到你这个混蛋的愿望，可以帮我实现吗？”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说道。

“哎呀这可麻烦了，哥哥我许的是能天天看到小亚瑟的愿望，你说流星会听谁的话？”弗朗西斯问道。

“混蛋！我真的不想再见到你了！”亚瑟觉得对方还在戏弄自己，所以心底涌上了无数的委屈。

“哥哥我后悔了，我们复合吧。”弗朗西斯的话让亚瑟忘了反驳，不可置信地看向了对方，然而对方脸上呈现的是难得的真诚，不像在开玩笑。

“……混蛋。”亚瑟从牙缝中挤出了这几个字。

TBC（也许？）.


End file.
